


【洋岳性转】mc吐槽的背后

by pick_r



Category: ONER, 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【洋岳性转】mc吐槽的背后

高速，慎！百合，轻微的s&m，小道具，公演夹带，休息室  
洋子&小岳 隶属于某多人女子剧场偶像团体  
第一次搞百合，多担待

 

正文：

“欢迎大家来看我们的公演哦～那就让我们看看今日粉丝票选出来的mc话题！”

“最近训练生活的烦恼！”

“诶诶？这个话题要搞事情啊，大家小心扣工资哦！谁要第一个说呢？”

 

几个人发言后，话筒被传到一个金发高妹手中，她五官立体，丰厚的嘴唇总像在嘟着，有种莫名的娇俏。金色的卷发左侧发鬓夹着一只大大的带流苏的红蓝缎带蝴蝶结，看起来像个洋娃娃。她不自觉的皱了皱眉头，修长的手指拨弄下发鬓，今天造型师做发型比较匆忙，她总觉得那个蝴蝶结扎得她痒痒的很不舒服，内心也跟着烦躁起来，唉，快点下班吧，工作好无聊啊～

小舞台上一排刚好站了十个样貌可爱的女孩子，她们都穿着同款式的超短洋裙，带着蝴蝶结和木耳边的装饰，只要稍微一动就能看到里面白色的安全裤。洋子掐着话筒，瞟了眼隔着一人深绿色直发的队友，她很瘦，身子单薄得很，纤细的身量被旁边的人完全遮住，只能看到突出的胸部随着动作弹性十足的颤动，见状洋子心情突然大好。

小岳入队比她晚，染成墨绿色的头发刚过肩。今天她头顶和两鬓的头发被发型师扎了个小辫子束在脑后，上面夹了个带蕾丝的蝴蝶结发卡，剩下的头发自然披在肩上，看起来异常清纯。舞台上她一直跳得很卖力，不会像大多数人那样因为团体表演人数多或是站位在不显眼的位置就放水，所以在一众女孩子里第一个注意到了她。此刻小岳站在台上，脸颊泛着运动后的红晕，鬓角的几缕发丝被汗水打湿贴在脸上，纤细笔直的双腿紧紧并拢，身子却在不老实的左右扭动。

她刚发过言，平日能量感十足的声音今天有些怏怏的，带着些气音，mc的内容也有些敷衍，不等队友和她互动就马上把话筒传给了别人。不知情的队友们都觉得小岳今天不太对劲，好像连跳舞的时候动作也有些放不开，束手束脚的不在状态。

洋子把话筒凑到嘴边，不易察觉的翘起嘴角，因为小岳今日异常的原因她再清楚不过啦。

“大家好，我是洋子，很高兴你们能来看今天的公演！我最近的烦恼是，小岳的胸越来越大了！”

“啊！来啦，洋子大小姐的吐槽时间～”

“诶诶？你这么说我好像也发现了！”

情商高性格强势的洋子被粉丝戏称为大小姐，一直是mc环节的主力，面对大胆的发言，队友纷纷自觉的起哄来。微微低着头表情迷离的小岳变成了焦点。

唔！她艰难的吞咽了一下，才把即将冲口而出的呻吟压了下去。她被体内跳动个不停的东西折磨得腿软，刚刚剧烈的舞蹈更是让小东西一跳一跳得变换着角度操着她的蜜穴，黏糊糊的液体一波波的涌出，安全裤都湿了一片，她夹紧双腿，绝不能让那个小东西从体内滑出去。现在她的身体几乎处在高潮边缘，敏感的双腿只要贴着东西便奇痒难耐，她只能偷偷磨蹭着双腿，来缓解被欲望洗劫的身体。

“诶，你怎么知道变大了，洋子你该不会经常摸吧～”

“才没有！还不是因为上次小岳借我的衣服穿，那件衣服是棉质很紧身的那种，结果她借她穿过之后胸部就被完全被撑起来了！我根本穿不了嘛……”

台上灯光太闪，被汗水迷蒙的双眼一片模糊，欲望烧糊了脑子，队友的发言她好像离她很远听不真切。面对粉丝，她做出微笑的表情都显得勉强。被调教得过于敏感的身体真的太糟糕了，此刻连音箱传出声波的震动都能轻易撩拨起一波又一波的情欲，她快忍耐到极限了！

“据说小岳的胸手感很好哦。”

“真的吗？洋子小姐，我可以摸一下吗？”

“什么啊！不可以，你们是变态吗……”

“嗯～唔”

没来得及洋子出手阻止，队友的指尖已经触碰上小岳的胸部。只是轻轻的触碰变成了高潮临界点的最后一击，小岳慌忙用双手捂住脸，双腿突然夹紧，身子也微微缩了起来，跟着一波波高潮的余韵无助的颤抖。幸而她没拿麦，台上嘈杂的声音才勉强掩盖住了呻吟，她死死捂着脸，队友和台下的观众便只当她是害羞了。

洋子迅速窜到小岳身边，借着身高优势把人搂进了怀里。有了支撑，紧绷的身体才缓缓放松下来。后面她们说了些什么，小岳一句也听不到，只能感觉到场子里的气氛被炒得很热烈。她的手指紧紧的搅在一起，红着脸靠着洋子的肩膀，刚刚洋子凑近她耳鬓悄声的话语在脑子里翻滚。

“你可真骚，别人只碰了一下你的胸就能高潮，看我今天回去怎么弄你。”

 

“嗯啊～哈～”

后台更衣室的角落里，小岳背对着门站着，依旧穿着层次繁复的演出服，只有内衬的白色衬衫胸口的几颗扣子被解开来，款式简单的薄杯胸罩几乎要盛不住的两个白白的肉团，完全爆出来裸露在外面的软肉正被一双纤白的手抓在手里。两颗红缨被夹在指尖捻弄，两团白肉在粗暴的揉捏下留了几道浅浅的红痕。洋子正从背后抱住她，胸口紧紧的贴着她的背，借着前人身子的颤动磨蹭着自己的胸口。

“嗯…我说你能不能叫小声点，叫得这么浪，小心我多叫几个人进来一起玩你。”

“唔～别，嗯～”

只抱怨了一句，洋子便闭了嘴，因为她正伸出舌头舔着小岳敏感的脖颈，柔软的小舌所到之处留下一片水痕。小岳被她舔得浑身打颤，过电一般的快感扫过全身，蜜穴里的跳蛋也不消停，她大大分开双腿，身下幼嫩的花瓣已经充血肿胀，花心颤抖着等待爱抚。

洋子炽热的气息打在她的颈侧，小牙不时的叼起她颈侧的皮肉，动情的喘气声烫得她身子发软。小岳背过手搂住身后人的坚实的腰身，手指灵巧的寻找洋子腰侧的敏感带，一点点的向下滑动从过短的演出裙探进去，抚上了滑腻大腿。

耳边的喘气声越来越重，揉弄胸口的手也越发卖力，颈侧的热气喷得小岳快要站不稳身子，溢满汁液的花穴又吐出了些汁水。肉穴习惯了震动后空虚得难受，身后的人双手只流连在她的胸部，丝毫没有照顾她蜜穴的打算，小岳嘤咛出声，讨好的用肉臀磨蹭着洋子的下体，更是大着胆子把手往洋子的安全裤里钻。

“唔～洋子，我不行了，求求你，我好难受嗯呐～”

“哎呀，小岳你求我做什么，话怎么能说不清楚呢。”

洋子轻笑着抓住她不老实的小手，另一只手从裙子下面探进去，一点点按压着她肚子上的软肉，怀里的身子彻底软成一滩，拼命往她怀里蹭。

“小岳，你不许耍赖，快点说清楚嘛～”

在洋子坏心的刺激下，她再也顾不得脸红，张开如花瓣般的两片薄唇，出口的却只有湿黏的喘息声，小岳咬咬牙，颤抖得开口。

“唔～嗯那，我…我想要吃你的手指，求你快点插进来啊～”

洋子开心得笑了，细长的眼睛眯在一起像只狡猾的猫。她吧唧一口亲上了小岳的侧脸，手指隔着安全裤摸着她的花穴。穴口那块布料已经被完全蜜液浸湿了，摸上去热乎乎的液体粘满了她的手指。洋子满意的笑笑，灵巧的指头解开了小岳的安全裤，一把扯了下来，露出了纯白色的三角内裤。只是这内裤并不普通，花穴的位置竟然有个巨大的空洞，即使不脱掉内裤也能直接玩弄红肿的花瓣。

“唔～”

花穴得到直接的爱抚，小岳舒服得扬起了脖颈。她水盈盈的蜜穴里探出一小节电线，一个控制开关样的东西被红色的带子绑在一侧的大腿根部。洋子两指并拢直接插进去搅动，又有一些蜜液顺着手指流出来。

温暖柔软的内里让洋子心头一阵燥热，身下也跟着湿了起来，她不自觉的磨蹭起双腿，她想和身前的人融合得更深。洋子张口含住她小巧的耳朵，一手紧紧抱住她的腰，手指继续玩弄起小岳的胸部，在蜜穴里翻搅的手指很快捉住了那颗小巧的跳蛋，夹在两指间。跳蛋不知疲惫的跳动着，洋子突然用力把跳蛋抵上了敏感的内壁，随着一声高亢的呻吟，怀里的身子也痉挛般的弹动起来。透明的津液顺着合不拢的嘴角流下来，怀里的小岳微张着小口，红色的小舌急切的探了出来，迷茫的转过脸去寻找那副丰唇。却被有力手指扳住下巴，两只手指随即夹住了湿软的小舌，缠绵了几下直接插进了嘴里。

“嗯，我今天想测试一下，看看小岳是上面的那张嘴里水儿多，还是下面那张小嘴里水多，听起来很棒吧～”

“唔～”


End file.
